


Borderline

by aviatordame



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviatordame/pseuds/aviatordame
Summary: Medli wonders, what apeculiarexistence.[Tetra/Medli]
Relationships: Medli/Tetra (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: LoZ: Botw/AoC Rareship Bingo





	Borderline

Medli wonders, what a _peculiar_ existence.

An identity so warped, misconstrued; the woman is neither human nor god. Everything she ever once believed in, crafted herself out to be, and none of it matters anymore. It must hurt. One of the many great reasons not to sleep every night. 

To be thrust into a world alone, without a home or family. Only to discover, decades later, this whole time: she is a lost princess. Even now, she can’t quite accept it. Laughs at the idea. She is no princess. Her life lives across the seas, not in a palace. A sea dog who would do anything than to be chained down by a crown she does not want.

Yet when she looks at the back of her hand, a relief eases her body — the power remains dormant.

‘Thanks. You not only helped Link spare my life but aided him to thwart Ganon.’

It has been a couple of years overdue. Not that Medli minds, nor did she ever require Captain Tetra’s gratitude. Of course, the young rito would do it again, and she is quite happy to go along unnoticed. The fact Tetra decided to visit Dragon Roost Island, in the first place, warms Medli’s heart. All visitors, in her eyes, are more than welcome, and she is honoured to finally meet the pirate, _the princess_ , Link has talked about so often. 

So, Medli takes her hand in both of her own, its idle power steady in her gentle hold.

‘And I thank _you_ , Ms Tetra. Your hard efforts paid off.’

Tetra smiles. 

It’s crooked, yet confident; almost flirtatious. Her tanned skin, rough from the salty winds, hair as platinum as sunlight; eyes just tragic. It is almost impossible to not be allured to such a creature. She is beautiful, and effortlessly manages to captivate. 

Unbeknownst to Medli, Tetra thoughts aren’t too far from her own. 

Perhaps there is no harm in staying for a little while longer.


End file.
